militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Commander's Award for Public Service
|higher= Secretary of the Air Force Distinguished Public Service Award |lower= Certificate of Appreciation |image2= |caption2=Ribbon bar of the medal }} The Department of the Air Force Commander's Public Service Award is a lower level award granted by the Secretary of the Air Force to a non-employee civilian. It consists of a cased medal, ribbon, and lapel button, as well as a citation certificate. The award was created in 2005 to further supplement the U.S. Department of the Air Force's awards for non-employees and in the following year a higher level awarded was similarly created namely the Air Force's "Distinguished Public Service Award." The medal is silver in color and suspended on a ribbon which is largely pale blue with symmetrical stripes in dark blue, red, and white. Eligibility According to Department guidelines "citizens of entities (groups, business firms or organizations) not employed by the Department of AF, who have assisted with specific achievements, major unit projects or helped a unit reach major milestones, or who have provided support to the base/unit over a set and limited period of time. Service must clearly demonstrate specific examples of how the citizen’s dedication and commitment significantly contributed to the improvement of conditions for base personnel, facilities or mission. AF policy expressly prohibits recognizing individuals or entities in a commercial or profit making relationship with the DoD (to include contractors) with this award (refer to paragraph 7.2 of this publication). A civic leader may only receive this award once every five years. The nomination must contain comments that the services cited were voluntary, performed as a public service, or motivated by patriotism with no implication to remuneration, and that the person recommended had no commercial or profit-making relationship with the AF." Examples of Service and Related Information ]] Examples of award worthy achievements include, but are not limited to: "Significant achievements which resulted in significant savings of time, manpower, or money to the government. Achievement and effort in the areas of humanitarian efforts, mission impact, unit facilities, and/or support of unit personnel. Personal time and/or resources expended that helped achieve a successful project outcome." This award is roughly comparable to the Air Force Achievement Medal for military service members and if worn by those who later join a uniformed service this award comes before general service medals, for example, but after military decorations or unit citations. Note this award is often erroneously labelled as the "Commander's Award for Public Service" however according to its citation and the regulations governing its awarding it is officially referred to as the "Commander's Public Service Award." Notable recipients * Mr. Paul and Mrs. Nita Clever - For "distinguished service in recovering human remains from a (1969) Vietnam crash site..." * Ms. Hillary Merritt - For work as the Trust for Public Land project manager and contributions to an Air Force Agency. * Chaplain, Major James Moser - For 20 years distinguished volunteer service as a member of Civil Air Patrol. * Major General (Retired) Dr. Ronald M. Sega - For service in an advisory capacity to the Secretary of the Air Force and contributed immeasurable to Air Force education. * Mr. Conner Thomas - For "extensive support of veterans in his community, including raising more than $10,000 to help homeless..." See also *Awards and decorations of the United States government References Category:Awards and decorations of the United States Department of Defense